


I'll Never Leave You

by Destiel_Fan



Category: Best Friends - Fandom
Genre: Bear hug, Best Friends, Cell Phones, Crush, Cuddle, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Head Kisses, How Do I Tag, How do I tag this so people find it, Hugs, I wrote this at 4am, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Winter, calls, extreme fluff, just random fluff, nohomo, totally gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Fan
Summary: It's two guys... they're best friends...they cuddle...fluffy and gayness...enjoy!





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this super early and I don't know if it'll make sense but hope you enjoy either way.

BRING   
BRING

I groggily turned to grab my phone. I quickly answered it to stop the awfully loud ringing. 

"What do you want." I said angrily and sleepily. 

"Oh sorry to wake you but I needed to talk to you." It was one of my best friends Alec.

"Okay what did you need to talk about." I said softer.

"Uh....well I just kinda missed you so I called..." He stopped.

"And?" I said to get him to finish. 

"Well I missed you so I kinda maybe sorta--" I cut him off.

"Get to the point please." I said a bit agitated. 

"Long story short I'm outside your door so it'd be nice if you could come open it because it's really cold." I pinched the bridge of my nose and hung up. 

I jumped out of bed still in my boxers and slowly walked to the door. I opened it and was instantly greeted with a big hug.

"Ahhh cold." I said pushing him away. I got a look at him and I could tell he had been crying. I decided not to bring it up because he would have just told me over the phone if he did want to talk about it, so he obviously didn't want to talk about it he just wanted someone to be able to hug.

"Haha sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I suddenly grabbed his hand and started pulling him behind me.

"Uh where are we going?" He asked me. 

"Back to bed. You woke me up so you're going to help me sleep." I muttered.

"Um how?" He asked confused. 

"You'll see." Once we got to the room I crawled in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. "I'm cold so hurry up and cuddle me." Usually with any other pair of male friends this would be awkward but with us it's so normal most people think we're dating. 

However that's not the case. We are just very comfortable with each other and really enjoy each other's presence. I mean I may have feelings for him but I'd never tell him that and now is definitely the worst time to even be thinking about that. 

He eventually got into bed with me after stripping his winter jacket and clothes. He had just barely gotten the covers on him and I was already attached to his side. I wrapped my arm around him protectively and my legs had captured one of his as well. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight before relaxing and nuzzling into my hair.

"This is why you're my favorite. You never push me to talk and you just let me hug you until I feel better." His voice was a bit weak and it sounded like he was going to cry.

"Hey it's alright you can cry if you need to just know I'm right here whenever you need me." I said turning my head to look up at him again. I smiled and sure enough the tears started to fall. I sat up and climbed on his lap pulling him up to hug him. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. 

"Jace...you'll never...leave me... right?" He said through sobs. I pulled him back and looked him in the eyes. 

"I would never leave you. Not ever. Don't forget it okay." I said seriously. He started crying harder and he pulled me close again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let one of my hands play with his hair. 

"T-thank you." He said not moving. He was still crying pretty hard and I couldn't stop myself from giving him a kiss on his head. 

"You're always welcome." He pulled his face back and he had stopped crying for the most part. I took his face in my hands and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He smiled and nuzzled against my hand. 

We sat there just staring into each other's eyes. Before I knew it I was being pulled down and trapped in a bear hug. 

"Hey cut it out." I said struggling to get out of his grasp. 

"I'm sorry you were just too cute to not hug." He said with a huge smile.

"Hey I'm not cute I'm manly as fuck!" I yelled causing him to laugh harder. I sat up sitting on his stomach and crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry you're manly as fuck I get it." He grabbed my arms and pulled them out of the crossed position they were in to grab my hands. "Thank you. I know I already said it but thank you." I smiled and blushed a bit. 

"I'm glad I could be of help to you." I said smiling even bigger. Alec then pulled me down so I was by his side again. I laid my head on his chest and resumed my position I was in before. I looked up at him again and smiled. 

We laid there for a while just looking at each other. I drew lazy circles on his chest and he played with my hair. Something we both did when we were together like this. 

After a while he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he pulled back and almost instantly fell asleep. Me on the other hand was sure my face was on fire and I buried my face into his chest. Soon enough I too feel asleep to his steady heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fluffy...I think. If it needs changing let me know. If you has suggestions let meh know. Have a great day and remember to be awesome.


End file.
